The other man
by KrystleMoon
Summary: Vash realizes that he's in love with Meryll only to discover that she's already got a boyfriend.


This is my first Trigun fan-fic. Idon't own Trigun.

I hope you like it. I know it's short but this is just a trial run.

Please review and tell me what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Vash is getting ready to tell meryll his true feelings about her, he was sure he was making the right decision. He slowly made his way up to her front door, it took a little time but he finally got up enough courage to knock. When the door opened suddenly, it was Milly "Oh hello Vash what are you doing here, is wolfwood with you?" she asked.

"Oh no, I came by myself, he'll probably be by in no time. is meryll here? I kinda wanted to talk to her." Explained Vash.

"Yeah she's up stairs, I'll go get her." She said as she ran upstairs.

"Thanks Milly" he said. Then he walked around the room, looking at pictures and little glass figures on the shelf.

"Hi Vash" said a voice from the top of the stairs.

Vash turned suddenly

"Oh hi meryll, how ya do' in?" he asked

"Good, I'm really glad." She said with a little nervous laugh.

"Well Milly said you wanted to talk to me, I thought you'd be at the Christmas party by now." Said Meryll,

"Well I thought maybe we could go together." He asked "Oh, sorry Vash, I sort of have plans with someone else." Said Meryll "Well maybe some other time." She suggested.

"Yeah maybe." He said with a sense of regret in his tone.

"Hello is anyone here?" called a voice from the front door. It was Wolfwood with flowers; he and Milly were going to the annual Christmas party at the saloon in town.

"Milly, Wolfwood's here." Called Meryll

"Oh Wolfwood, I'm so glad to see you." She said as she ran down the stairs to greet him.

"Are you ready to go." He asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my purse." she said "see ya." After they had gone Vash made one final attempt.

"Look Meryll, there's something I've just got to tell you." He sounded so serious, Meryll turned her attentions to him, when suddenly there was a knocking at the door.

"I'm sorry Vash but that's probably my date."

"Oh that's okay, it can wait till later." He said with a smile on his face. "Are you sure." She said

"Yeah, you go ahead, in fact I'm on my way there as well." He said decidedly

"Great then perhaps we'll see you there,"

"Yeah maybe." He said

Later at the party Vash kept looking at Meryll and her date.

"Heh I don't see what's so special about him."

He said as he stared with jealousy.

The man Meryll was with was someone she worked with. He was tall and handsome, with black hair and wearing a black suite.

"I can't believe you're letting him get away with that! I thought you liked Meryll." Said Wolfwood who sat across from him in the booth with Milly.

"You're right, I'll do it." He said getting up from the table.

"Atta boy Vash, go get'em." They cheered him.

Vash walked right up to Meryll, and said.

"Meryll, how could you do this to me don't you know what you mean to me?"

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

She said.

"I take offence to that, I have not had too much to drink, I had just enough."

"Oh that's it, lets go Jack." said Meryll in disgust at Vash's current condition.

"Jack, his name is Jack, well he can't be such a much if he's got a-a...." said Vash.

"Well at least he's got a full attention span of more than two minutes." boasted Meryll.

"Here Meryll I'll take care of him." said jack

"Oh yeah you and what army, I'd like to see you try..." said Vash who could bearly stand up.

Then Jack tossed some candy corn and it cuaght Vash's attention.

"Oh boy candy corn" exclaimed Vash bending down to pick them up "Look what I have for you Meryll." he said as he looked around to find that Meryll and Jack had vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it I hope you liked it I can't wait to see what you think in your reviews(that is if you send one) so I cantry and make it better.


End file.
